


Higher Power

by kittenwrath



Series: Sister Smith [7]
Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Camping, Conflict, Emotional Sex, F/M, Love Confessions, Makeup Sex, Quiet Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenwrath/pseuds/kittenwrath
Summary: It was Jerry’s idea to go camping.  I only agreed because I knew how much he loved it.  Rick only agreed because Beth guilted him into it.  So, you can imagine how much fun we were having while huddled around Jerry’s poor excuse for a campfire.*Featuring Rick/Reader D-74.





	Higher Power

**Author's Note:**

> Anon on Tumblr Requested:  
> Prompt, if you feel like doing it -- "I think you believe in a higher power, but in your case it is yourself."
> 
> My dear Anon – this prompt was perfect and I thank you for the delicious images that subsequently invaded my mind. I hope this meets your expectations, as well.

It was Jerry’s idea to go camping.  I only agreed because I knew how much he loved it.  Rick only agreed because Beth guilted him into it.  So, you can imagine how much fun we were having while huddled around Jerry’s poor excuse for a campfire.

“Okay! Who has a scary story?” Jerry asked much too cheerfully while violently ripping open a bag of jumbo marshmallows that proceeded to spray outward, hitting him in the face before tumbling to the ground.

“Don’t worry, I brought another bag” I said before the kids could groan in disappointment. I knew Jerry better than he knew himself so the second bag of marshmallows was just a metaphor for my knack for bailing him out.

Rising from the ground, I quickly dusted off the seat of my jeans before shuffling toward my tent a few yards away, which was more difficult that I had initially taken into account.  The sky had managed to fade from the soft hues of pink and blue to pitch black in the half hour that we’d congregated around the fire and I found myself stumbling on twigs and small rocks more than once before reaching my destination.

Once I’d finally made it to my tent, I felt around for and quickly unzipped the entrance flap – the metallic hiss of the zipper sounding as loud as a freight train in the all encompassing darkness.  Then, crawling inside on my hands and knees, I continued to navigate by touch until my hand closed around the plastic bag containing the fluffy cylinders of sugar.

When I felt something bump my ass from behind, I opened my mouth to scream the very second a hand materialized out of nowhere to engulf it.

“Jesus fuck! Calm down!” Rick’s rough whisper floated toward my ears from close by.  “You – y-y-you’re too fuckin’ jumpy” he chided, releasing my mouth so I could breathe a sigh of relief as he crawled inside the tent beside me and flopped down on his back.

“What are you doing?” I asked as he gripped my upper arm and tugged until he’d pulled me on top of him.  I could feel, rather than see that our faces were within an inch of one another as his warm breath wafted across my skin.

“Humm?” was his only reply as he closed the short distance and pressed his lips to mine. Even in the complete blackness, his aim was perfect and I wedged one hand between his neck and the floor of the tent to hold him in place. That is, until I remembered that we were mere feet away from the remainder of our family.  Pulling back, it was my turn to place a hand over Rick’s mouth to prevent him from connecting our lips once more.  

“As much as I’d love to be defiled among the majestic beauty of nature, I’d rather not scar Jerry and Beth for life.  Or the kids.” I removed my hand from his mouth expecting something witty in retort.  I wasn’t disappointed.

“Baby, you can only be defiled once and I – uh – I’m pretty sure I took care of that  _looong_  ago” he purred, squeezing my ass for good measure.  I needed to nip this encounter in the bud, right now, or I’d never have the willpower to resist.  So, I pitched my body to the side until I landed on my back beside him.  

“We need to get back before Jerry assembles a search party” I warned, hoping that the threat of my brother happening upon us rutting in a tiny tent would deflate his libido.

“ _Ugh._ For some – someone so hot – so sexy, you sure know how to kill a boner” he complained. My eyes were just beginning to adjust to the darkness so I could faintly make out the movement of his lanky form as he sat up, his spiky hair swishing across the vinyl ceiling of the tent.

———-

What felt like hours later (but was in reality only 45 minutes), Jerry had run out of cheesy campfire horror stories and was grasping at any straw to keep each family member’s attention.

“ _Come on_ , Dad” Summer whined as she pulled her cell phone from the pocket of her hoodie for the 247th time that evening on impulse, the ‘NO SERVICE’ message on the screen mocking her time and again. “Can’t we just, like, go to bed now?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Jerry asked, plunging another marshmallow on the end of a twig and thrusting it directly into the fire; only to pull it free when it had transformed into a block of flaming ash.  “It’s only 9:00 o’clock!  The night’s still young!  Rick, you must know some spooky ghost stories with all that planet hopping, right?” Adjusting my gaze beyond the flickering flames, I caught a glimpse of Rick and Beth sitting directly across from me, rolling their eyes simultaneously.  

“No, _Jerry_ ” Rick spat, his face screwed up in disgust as he took a swig from his flask.  “I don’t have any  _spooky ghost stories_  ‘cause they – g-ghosts don’t exist.”

“Well, how could you possibly know that?” Jerry countered, shoving the charred marshmallow into his mouth before spitting it right back out with a whimper.  “Ow, that’s hot!”

“It was practically smoldering like a brick of coal, Jerry” Beth explained with a sigh, wrapping her arms across her chest.  It was, indeed, becoming increasingly chilly as the evening progressed and I felt a smile tug the corners of my lips when I spied Rick draping an arm across her shoulders in an unconscious bid to warm her.   _No fatherly instinct, my ass,_ I thought, making a mental note to point out his adorable display of affection at a later time.

“Yeah, Rick. How do y-you know ghosts don’t exist?” Morty chimed in as he speared a hot dog on his twig and very carefully hovered it above the flames.

“Be – because there’s no such thing as a soul.  Or god.  Or the devil. It – it’s just us, all alone fuckin’ judgin’ and – and – and killin’ each other in the name of some ‘higher power’ that, if it did exist, wouldn’t give two shits about any of us anyway.” He paused long enough to take another pull from the flask.  “Does that – uh – does that answer your question?” he finished, standing from the fallen log he and Beth were sharing in some type of mic drop-esque grand gesture.

Narrowing his eyes in the way he does right before he says something stupid, Jerry countered, “I think you  _do_  believe in a higher power, Rick.  But in your case, it’s yourself.“

“Yeah! You – y-y-you know what?  You’re absolutely  _right,_   _Jerry!_ ” Rick said, throwing his hands in the air while Beth lowered her head and pinched her brow.  I could second her reaction as I also stood to make my way back to my tent.  “‘Cause – uh – you know –” he continued, suddenly jabbing an index finger in my direction, “– your sister screams – calls me  _GOD_  every single night!”

In that very moment, everything fell eerily still and silent.  Even the crickets seemed to halt the ritualistic rubbing of their hind legs as each pair of eyes that didn’t belong to Rick grew to the size of teacup saucers.

“Uhh…” Jerry hedged while trying and failing to formulate an adequate come back.

“ _Seriously,_  Grandpa Rick?” Summer interjected while stomping away, presumably toward the tent she’d be begrudgingly sharing with Morty. “Just…  _gross!_ ”  Tentatively, Morty rose to join her, the inky blackness swallowing him whole like the gaping maw of some type of mythical sea creature.

Feeling like I could vomit at any second, my eyes flicked toward Beth.  The look on her face could only be described as mortified as she also gathered up the remainder of the food and tossed it in the cooler.  “Thanks a lot, Dad” she spit sarcastically, actively avoiding eye contact with me.

Then, as if suddenly realizing what an absolute horrid thing he’d just allowed to fly from his mouth, Rick slumped forward and groaned  – scrubbing a hand down his face before fishing the other in the inner pocket of his lab coat again for his flask.  Or should I say  _crutch_.

“Look. I –” he began, but the damage was done and I was already striding toward the sanctuary of my tiny tent with unshed tears of humiliation and rage stinging my eyes.

———-

He didn’t come after me.  At least, not right away.  He knew he’d managed to piss me off royally and that if he didn’t give me time to cool off, I wouldn’t be above socking him in the jaw.

So, I lay in the dark – staring up at the ceiling of my tent with the sleeping bag zipped up to my chin.  Once securely inside, I’d let the tears silently fall from my eyes as I seethed and seethed and cursed his name.  How could he say something like that?  In front of the kids?  In front of BETH?!  Did he really think so little of me that he wouldn’t think twice before blurting something so fucking crass in front of our family?  

Eventually, the burning sensation in my face began to cool along with the tear tracks drying on my cheeks.  Rick knew to let me be when I was truly angry because he also knew that I wasn’t one to hold a grudge.  However, perhaps he deserved it this time.  Perhaps having a legitimate grudge held against him would serve him right.

Mulling the thought over, I yawned and let my eyes drift closed.  The crickets had resumed their delightful chirping and I allowed them to lull me into a peaceful sleep.

———-

“Shhh” a raspy voice hissed with lips pressed to my ear when I was suddenly jolted awake. After a second or two, my brain registered the voice with the vision of a man with blue spiky hair and a perpetual scowl.

“I’m still mad at you” I whispered while I attempted to wiggle from his grasp.  I was trapped in the sleeping bag with Rick’s arms wrapped tightly around it.  

“You’re not” he challenged, his voice low enough that only I could hear while his lips still pressed and feathered across the shell of my ear.

But, I actually  _was_.  And, his arrogant insistence that I  _wasn’t…_

Freeing my arms from the cocoon of the sleeping bag trapped in Rick’s arms, I forcefully shoved him away.  Wishing there was even one speck of light to see the, no doubt, shocked expression on this face, I wiggled from the sleeping bag completely and sat upright with my knees pulled up to my chest.  

“What the hell?” he harshly whispered from the other side of the tent.  I could faintly hear the whoosh of polyester fabric as Rick blindly groped his hands across the sleeping bag, searching for me.

“Don’t you dare, Rick!” I spat, my voice straining as I tried to project a whisper in a manner that adequately portrayed how upset I was with him.  “Don’t you  _DARE_  try to get in my pants after that little stunt you pulled!”  He groaned in obvious annoyance and the rage burned within me fresh and hot.  He had no right to be annoyed with  _ME._ “Get out” I demanded, pointing toward where I thought the flap of the tent was located even though it was much too dark for him or I to tell.

Without a word, I felt the tent pitch and sway as he attempted to crawl toward the exit. Again, I could hear the swish of his hair as it made contact with nylon and I began to snicker as it became increasingly obvious that Rick couldn’t locate the flap.

“Wait” I said, my voice softening as his exasperated sighs only managed to endear him to me in the most inopportune moment.  I had promised myself I’d hold a grudge, but I was failing.  Now that I was free of the warmth of the sleeping bag, the chill licked at my exposed skin and the deep seeded adoration and yearning for Rick began to bubble up from the pit of my being; that coil nesting in my stomach slowly unfurling to extend to my arms as they searched for him in the darkness.  Recognizing my tone, he immediately sought me out again, as well, and soon we were comfortably entwined.

“I’m sorry” he whispered into my hair and he sounded more sincere than I could ever recall.

“You know I’m not good at expressing my feelings –” I began and he scoffed as if to imply  _‘yeah, me either’_  before I continued, “– but that was fucking brutal, Rick.”  He pressed a tender kiss to the top of my head and I knew I wasn’t angry any longer.  Turning to press my face to the crook of his neck I whispered confessions of love against his skin while balling my fists in the lapels of his lab coat.  

“Sweetheart –”

But, I deftly cut him off by pressing my lips to his while tilting and raising my hips, effectively tipping him flat on his back.  Now straddling him, I settled my bottom on his upper thighs while my hands worked the buckle of his belt.  Even in the darkness, the practiced movements came so naturally that I’d soon pulled it from the loops and began the task of loosening his fly.  And, while I undressed him, he undressed me – lifting the oversize t-shirt from my body before I trailed my hands under his sweater until he lifted his arms so I could do the same.

We were quiet. Silent as the night.  Neither of us above a whisper as our humid breaths heated the small enclosure that protected us from the elements.  And when I finally rose to line his cock to my entrance, I suppressed a sob as I slowly took him fully inside.  

“Oh baby – oh fuck, you feel  _so good_ ” Rick groaned before capturing my lips just in time to swallow my moans and gasps.  

“Rick” I breathed, nestling my face in the juncture of his neck and shoulder as I buried one hand in his hair.  “Rick,  _please._ ”

He knew what I wanted.  He was always hesitant to utter the words even though we both knew them to be true. He hitched a breath as if to prepare but I decided perhaps now wasn’t the time.  Perhaps I wanted the words to come of their own volition instead of from my gentle prompting.  

So, I began to fuck him.  Slow and deep – alternating between pressing kisses to and planting my teeth in sensitive flesh behind his ear.  And, still we were quiet.  Silent as the night.  Neither of us above a whisper as we rocked together, his fingers digging bruises into the flesh of my hips while my fingernails pressed crescent grooves in the flesh of his neck and scalp.

“Oh my –  _fuck!_  – oh god” he released in a strangled whine as I quickened my pace.  The slight slapping of skin on skin ricocheted between the nylon walls of our enclosure as it mingled with muted grunts and gasps and the occasional soft moan that I allowed to escape when Rick’s cock hit my sweet spot just right.

“Who’s the higher power now, huh?” I asked in the sultriest whisper I could muster before trapping the shell of his ear between my teeth.  

“Sweetheart – baby…” he whined, gripping my hips tighter in silent question.  He was teetering on the edge of control and I nodded my head in approval, excitement already overtaking me as my body tensed in preparation for the pounding I knew I was in for.  And as he bent his knees to firmly plant his feet on the floor for leverage, he moved one hand from my hip to roughly grip the back of my neck and pushed his pelvis upward until the head of his cock pressed heavy, direct and consistent pressure on my g-spot.

“I love you.”

The words were so sudden and unexpected that my body immediately responded, tensing further as my cunt violently clamped around Rick’s cock and I came –  _hard_  – sinking my teeth in his shoulder to silence the scream that threatened to rip from my throat.  Each contraction seemed to be stronger than the last as it pulsed and pulsed through me, the endorphins flooding my bloodstream at an alarming rate.  And, as my climax began to ebb, Rick lowered his hips only slightly before forcefully slamming them upward again and again and again.  Limp as a rag doll, I allowed him to fuck into me as another orgasm began to build deep inside.  No longer possessing the mental capacity to sexily moan and croon for him, I only dropped my head to his shoulder as he whispered the praise he knew I cherished so well.

“Oh, fuck, my perfect girl.  You – you know I love you, huh?  Y-y-you can feel it, yeah?  Feel how much I fuckin’ love you? –  _oh shit!_ ”

I came again – quietly sobbing and drooling against his neck and I clung to him; sweaty and trembling.

“Thaaat’s it, my sweet girl.  You – you’re pussy’s so goddamn perfect, baby.  Fuck, I’m gonna cum” he growled directly into my ear, probably a little too loud at this point but I was far too gone to care.  He fucked up into me – hard and deep – once, twice, a third time; clenching his teeth, a forceful inhale whistling past them as he filled me up. Hot and thick and perfect.

“Holy god, fuckin’  _christ_ ” he gasped as his muscles relaxed and the death grip on my neck and hip loosened.  I only hummed in response letting my full weight settle on his chest for only a moment before I rolled and plopped down beside him.  

“Leave it to Jerry to pick a campground that doesn’t have showers” I quietly joked and snickered as the product of our coupling leaked to the floor of the tent.

“I – uh – I’ll portal us to the house in a couple of hours” he rasped.  My eyes had somewhat adjusted to the darkness once more and I could faintly make out the motion of his sweeping hand through his hair as my mind burned the evenings activities into my memory bank.  “But, remind me to tell Jerry he was actually wrong. Yet again.”

“About what?” I asked suspiciously, furrowing my brow as I hoped he wouldn’t say something completely idiotic to ruin the moment.  But in the safety of the darkness, he said something that nearly knocked the wind from me –

“My higher power is you.”

 

**_The End._ **


End file.
